


Back in Black

by Supergirl_everything



Series: Undercover Lovers [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supergirl_everything/pseuds/Supergirl_everything
Summary: Part 2 of Undercover Lovers. Don't want to give away the storyline so you'll just have to read it to find out! Takes place 7 years after part one. A storyline with a ton of one shot flashbacks.Unfortunately will be updated way more sporadically than part 1. Enjoy!





	1. A Day in the Life

Alex's office was warm. It was filled with personal items, making the office as homey as a DEO office could get. It had a wall full of diplomas and awards she's accumulated over the years, and some of her prized possessions and weapons from the field hung in every direction. Everywhere you looked were photos, some framed and some just printed out and taped to her computer. Anyone walking into this office could get a feel for exactly who Alex was. 

When Maggie walked up to the open door, she knocked on the outside of the doorframe, causing Alex to jump up from her work. 

"Sorry!" Maggie said, "did I scare you?"

Alex smiled once she realized who it was causing the scare. "Hey you" Alex said warmly. 

Maggie walked in smiling, and the two women leaned over the desk that was keeping them divided, sharing a warm, welcoming kiss. Maggie held up a brown bag, swaying it back and forth in front of the agent. 

"I brought you lunch" She said happily. 

Alex made an overenthusiastic smile, grabbing the brown bag from the smaller woman's hands. "It's like you can read my mind, I have been starving since this morning but I'm too busy to run out for food"

"Well it looks like I'm just in time then" Maggie grinned. Maggie took a seat at the chair Alex had on the other side of her desk, pulling a burger out of the bag as she threw her feet up on the desk and dove into her lunch.

"I had a hell of a morning" Maggie said in between bites, "I'm telling you, my new detectives just aren't cutting it" 

Alex pulled the other burger out of the bag and grabbed the soda, cracking open the can. "I'm sure they're just fine, they're just not as good as you were" 

Maggie smiled, "I'm telling you, I'm wasted talent in this spot"

"Oh stop it" Alex said, "Bureau Chief of the Undercover Division isn't good enough for you?"

Maggie huffed, "You know what I mean! Supervising the ops just isn't the same as getting in there and getting your hands dirty"

Alex laughed, "Oh really, _you're_ the one missing getting your hands dirty? At least you're still out in the field on the smaller stings, and you're in the field when you make the bust! It's been years since I was in the field, look at me in this pantsuit, sitting at a desk, when did I get so boring?"

Maggie laughed, "You are  _not_ boring". She stood up, leaning over the desk to kiss Alex softly. "And being the Deputy Director of the DEO is most definitely not boring". She leaned into another kiss, much deeper than the last causing Alex to let out a quiet whimper. "And this sexy pantsuit..." Maggie said, eying Alex up and down, "...is most definitely not boring". She kissed Alex even harder, knowing this was going to have to be the last before she lost control and took Alex on her desk. Even after all these years, Alex just does things to her she can't control.

Alex smiled out of the kiss, "Oh you like this suit?"

Maggie nodded, biting her lip. "Yeah, I do Deputy. I can show you just how much I like it tonight"

Before being able to register just what it was, the two women heard a sounds of someone approaching.

"Sawyer!"

They jumped, both looking at J'onn who was staring at them in doorframe with an exhausted expression on his face as this is one too many times he's walked in on the two, unable to keep their hands off each other. 

As both women stepped back from each other looking towards J'onn, they spoke in unison. 

 _"Yes?"_  
_"Yes?"_

J'onn shook his head, "Sorry, I meant Alex". He looked past Maggie towards the agent, "There's a little situation going on in the field, they need your direction. Can you meet Vasquez in the control room and advise? She's got eyes on them"

"Absolutely" Alex said, throwing the wrappers from her lunch in the garbage, "I'll head down in a minute"

J'onn nodded, walking out and back down the hall. Once he was out of sight, Alex gave Maggie a playful nudge. "Get out of here, Sawyer, you're always getting me in trouble"

"Well,  ** _Sawyer,_** maybe you shouldn't look so good sitting behind this desk" Maggie replied causing Alex to laugh. She gave her wife a quick kiss as she headed towards the door, stopping a few inches from the doorframe as a new picture on the bookshelf caught her eye. She took it off the shelf, letting out a laugh before holding it up towards Alex. "This new?"

Alex looked at the picture, a crayon drawing of an evil alien with Supergirl flying through the sky above him. "Yeah, he drew that at daycare yesterday, he gave it to me when I picked him up" Alex replied, "Meg said Jamie has artistic talent"

Maggie looked back at the drawing, barely making out what the picture was as she laughed, "He just turned four, how does a four year old have artistic talent?"

"Well he is my son" Alex said sarcastically. 

"Oh _jeez_ " Maggie replied, "I'm out of here" She put the picture back on the shelf where she found it, walking out of the office towards the exit. "I'll see you tonight?"

Alex nodded, "Yeah, I'm picking dimples up from daycare on my way home, I already told Kara I don't need her to get him tonight"

Maggie smiled, "Okay, perfect. I may be home a little later but save me some dinner"

"Not too late, _please"_ Alex begged, "It's going to be a nightmare trying to get him to sleep if you're not home. 

Maggie laughed, "Okay not too late" 

Maggie walked out of the DEO, waving to Winn as she headed back to work.

********************

Hours later, when Alex's work day was finally done, she said her goodbyes and walked out of headquarters. She got in her big, black SUV and headed out of the lot just as the sun was starting to set. About 20 minutes later she pulled up to the daycare center, walking through the doors as she heard a squeal. 

_"Moooom!"_

Before she had the time to turn her head she felt her legs almost give out as a little body flew into her at top speed. "Hi baby" she said, picking him up and swinging him onto her hip. "How was your day?"

He smiled wide, "Good Mommy came in for show & tell!"

"She did?!" Alex said as she gasped enthusiastically, "Mommy brought me lunch, she was busy today". The little boy grinned. Alex looked towards the pre-K teacher who runs the after school daycare, acknowledging she had him. "Thanks Meg!" she yelled, receiving a smile and a wave back. "Come on dimples, let's get home and make dinner"

They got in the car to head home, Jamie babbling about his day, what he ate, who he talked to, as Alex couldn't stop grinning catching glances of her son in the rear view mirror. _God, he is so Maggie._  She caught his smile in the mirror, with those huge dimples popping on his cheeks. Her heart melted every time she saw them, he was so much like Maggie. They finally pulled into their neighborhood, taking a left, then a right, and finally pulling into the long, brick driveway. Their house was beautiful, an older home that had been renovated and updated, a bright white house with a black door and large shrubs around the outside of the property. Alex got out, opening the back door to her truck as she let Jamie out of his carseat. 

Jamie got out of the car and ran towards the tree on the side of the house, throwing his body through the tire swing. 

"Not now Jame" Alex yelled, "Its getting dark and I can't watch you"

Jamie pouted, running back towards Alex as she hauled her work bag and Jamie's backpack up to the front door. She put her key in the lock, opening the door as two huge dogs knocked Jamie down flat on his butt. 

"Boys! Boys!" Alex yelled, pushing them out of the way. Jamie jumped up, completely unfazed as this happened all the time because of his size. He made his way to the living room, plopping down at the coffee table to color as Alex started to get dinner ready. 

***************

A few hours later, Maggie pulled in to the driveway. She walked in the door, seeing the lights and the TV on but no sign of her family. Finally after hearing a giggle down the hall, Maggie walked into the bathroom to find Alex in short shorts and an oversized t-shirt, covered in bubbles as she gave Jamie a bath. 

"Mommy!!!!" Jamie screamed. He jumped up to stand in the tub, motioning to jump out as Alex's eyes widened and hands went up to block him. 

"Jamie Jeremiah Sawyer don't you take another step!" Maggie warned. The boy stood there pouting, covered in bubbles from head to toe. She walked up to the bathtub, giving him a kiss on the forehead. "Why don't you finish up with Mom and I'll get you ready for bed after, okay?" 

Jamie nodded and smiled. Maggie leaned down to Alex, who was sitting on the floor beside the tub as she gave her wife a kiss hello. 

"There's dinner in the microwave" Alex said.

"Ugh you're a lifesaver" Maggie replied. She walked out of the bathroom and took the plate from the microwave without taking the time to heat it, sitting down at the kitchen island. She finished up, just in time as her little boy ran out wrapped in his green bathrobe with frogs all over. 

"You ready baby?" Jamie nodded, stretching out his hand as Maggie took it and followed him to his room. 

Almost 40 minutes later, Maggie walked into her bedroom yawning as she already found Alex with her glasses on and a book out. She pulled off her dress pants and unbuttoned her shirt, climbing in bed in her bra and underwear. 

"No PJ's tonight?" Alex asked

Maggie shook her head which was already pushed against the pillow, "Too tired for PJ's"

Alex laughed, putting her book on the nightstand and nuzzling into her wife. Maggie wrapped herself around Alex, motioning for her to turn over as she started scratching her back. Alex hummed at the sensation. 

"You didn't talk to your boss yet, did you?" Alex asked. 

"What? No way" Maggie replied, "I'm not mentioning anything to anyone until we know for sure it even works. We don't know if it's going to work, Al"

Alex turned over to face her, "Of course it will work, we didn't have trouble when I got pregnant"

Maggie huffed lightly, "Yeah Alex but that was you". She paused, worry started to show across her face. "What if it's harder for me"

Alex caressed her wife's cheek. "Mags, don't stress yourself out about it. When we first decided to get pregnant with Jamie we decided I would carry yours and you would carry mine, and that's the plan. If it doesn't happen then it doesn't happen, but until then let's not worry, okay?"

Maggie nodded, still looking anxious. "How long until I can take a test?"

"I mean it's been almost two weeks, I would say any day now" Alex answered. 

"Well until we know for sure, I'm not saying anything to anyone" Maggie said, "Nobody".

Alex made a wary face. 

"You told Kara" Maggie said. 

"Well yeah, but Mags she doesn't count and I'm just so excited"

Maggie laughed, shaking her head. "That means Lena knows!"

"Not necessarily" Alex answered suggestively. 

"Oh please" Maggie replied, "You think loud mouth Kara didn't tell her _fiance_ we're trying to get pregnant again?"

Alex twisted her lips. "Okay, maybe she did. But just them, nobody else knows I promise"

Maggie gave Alex a threatening look before laying back down, a small smile creeping up her face. "I'm excited too, you know".

Alex grinned, leaning over to kiss her one last time. She turned off the lights, snuggling closer until they were wrapped up in each other. "Long day" Alex said, "Laundry, work, daycare, more laundry, more work, dinner, bath time..."

Maggie laughed, "A day in the life, huh?"

Alex grinned, kissing her wife's neck. "Yeah actually, I wouldn't have it any other way"

 

 


	2. We Were Really Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still haven't started the actual plot yet, but we'll get there!

Alex woke up the next morning to a face full of hair.  _Lavender._ She opened her eyes to the back of Maggie's head, her face buried in the nook of Maggie's neck with the smaller woman curled into her as the smaller spoon. Alex went to adjust herself on the bed, quickly realizing she was on the edge of the mattress less than an inch of from falling off the side. She sat up balancing on her elbow, about to scooch her wife over when she found the reason there was little to no room on her end. Maggie, now in a large t-shirt, had their little boy wrapped in her arms. Alex huffed out a laugh, getting out of bed and turning on the shower to get ready for the day. 

Almost twenty minutes later, she walked out of the steamy bathroom in a black robe with her hair in a towel. She headed towards the kitchen, following the smell of breakfast to find Maggie in her t-shirt teaching Jamie how to flip pancakes. She snuck up behind her son, grabbing him from behind and tickling his sides causing him to squeal. 

"Hi" Alex said, leaning around Maggie from behind and kissing her on the cheek. 

"Hi yourself" Maggie said, "Do you have time for breakfast?"

"No, not this morning. I'm already running a little late" Alex grabbed a pancake off the plate, tossing it between her hands after realizing how hot it still was. She pulled the pancake apart, eating piece by piece as she leaned against the kitchen island. "So funny story...I woke up falling off the bed this morning"

Maggie turned around, an apologetic smile on her face. 

"I didn't know why I didn't have any _room_ " Alex drew out, "until I happened to peek over your shoulder and find a little monster in our bed"

Maggie walked up to Alex, putting her hands on her hips and gently pushing her back into the island. "I'm sorry" Maggie whined.

Alex smirked. "Baby what did we say about letting him sleep with us?"

"I know, I know but he woke me up again last night and I just can't say no to him" 

"He's getting so used to it he won't be able to sleep without you" Alex said. 

"I know, I know" Maggie replied, "but it's easier for you to tell him no than it is for me. When he wakes up in the middle of the night ornery or upset he wants _me_ and it breaks my heart" 

Alex smiled, pulling her in for a kiss. "I know, I know. We'll work on it" She spun around, pulling the towel off her head and shaking her hair out. "I need to jet before I'm late"

Less than twenty minutes later Alex came out of their room, her hair curled and looking fine as hell in another one of her sexy pantsuits. She grabbed her to-go mug of coffee, kissing Maggie goodbye before pausing at the door. 

"Hey Dimples, I'm leaving for work!"

The little boy, now dressed for the day, came bolting around the corner and plowing into Alex. He wrapped his arms around her, refusing to let go until she tickled him down to the ground. "Aunt Kara is going to pick you up from school, she and Aunt Lena are coming over for dinner tonight and Mom has to pick some things up on the way home from work, okay?" Jamie agreed, giving Alex one big kiss before she walked out the door. 

Maggie headed out of the bedroom an hour later wearing a plaid button down tucked into her skinny jeans, with her badge hanging off the side of her pants. She brought the dogs in, locked up and threw Jamie in her jeep before heading off for the day. 

Halfway to school, Maggie was stopped at a red light when she heard her son gasp from the back seat. Her eyes flashed to the rear view mirror. Jamie was looking over at a man in the lane next to them on a harley, the engine revving as he waited to the light to change. Maggie smiled.

"You like the motorcycle, Jame?" Jamie nodded enthusiastically with his jaw dropped. "You know" Maggie said, "Mommy used to have a motorcycle"

Jamie's head spun forward. "No you didn't!" he yelled. 

"I did! And mom had a motorcycle, too". Maggie put her hand on the passenger seat head rest, turning herself around to face him. "And you know what? Our bikes were a lot cooler than this guy's" Maggie said, motioning with her head back to the man. Jamie grinned. Maggie turned back around, grinning herself as she thought back. "We were really something"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The first time Maggie rode with Alex, they'd already been together for six months. Maggie knew Alex had a bike but never saw Alex actually ride it. After their fight club bust, Alex spent months in recovery, and even after she was mostly healed the doctor still didn't let her ride until she was completely recovered (and, of course, J'onn took the keys).

So there they were, six months in to their relationship, when they found themselves in a heated make out session in the locker room of the DEO. A short visit turned into something more when Maggie found Alex sparring again for the first time, her eyes turning dark and a grin forming. And now Maggie had Alex pinned against her locker, her hands roaming and her breath hitching. 

Alex pulled back exasperated, "Can we- can we take this back to my place? I really want this but I also can't show my face at work again if any of my co-workers come in here" 

Maggie laughed into her neck, sucking on her pulse point once more as her hand ran down Alex thigh. "I mean, if you can wait that long"

Alex felt her hot breath and shuddered. "I'm not sure that I can, but I need to try". She slammed her locker shut, "We'll take my bike?"

"I can't leave my bike here Danvers, I'll ride right behind you"

Alex smirked, "...I'll race you"

The next thing Maggie knew, they were both on their jet black Ducati's flying down National City Boulevard. Seeing Alex's body leaning in to the bike made Maggie wild, as the two competitive women just got fast and faster, always feeling the need to be just a few feet in the lead. They were flying, zooming in and out of lanes, and while it may have been dangerous for anyone else those two could ride those bikes with one hand tied behind their back. Alex tried keeping her eyes on the road but couldn't help catching glimpses of her girlfriend in her leather jacket, riding that thing like evel kenevil as she zoomed back and forth down the road. Alex mentally thanked J'onn for keeping her so late; if it hadn't been one in the morning the roads wouldn't have been as empty as they were. Maggie was getting more and more hot and bothered the faster they went, watching her sexy, bad ass girlfriend flying on her bike as Maggie felt the wind on her face and felt the rumble of her bike underneath her. She was a long stretch ahead of Alex, but while she knew she was practically flying she also knew Alex's bike was just as fast. She looked in her rearview mirror to see Alex slowing, taking a sharp left down an alleyway.  _Where the hell is she going?_ Maggie looked forward, racing to Alex's apartment at top speed.  _She's up to something._ She made it there in record time, unable to wipe the smile off her face as she felt the adrenaline pumping through her veins. But sure enough, pulling into the parking garage, she saw Alex's bike already parked with her girlfriend leaning against the wall smug. 

Maggie zoomed in, turning off her bike and ripping her helmet off. "You cheated"

Alex laughed, "What are you going to do about it, Sawyer?"

"Oh you asked for it" Maggie threatened. She ran after Alex who let out a playful scream, taking off like a rocket up to her apartment. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Maggie snapped out of it as the light turned green. She finally pulled up to the preschool as she came to a stop and unbuckled Jamie. 

"Where did they go?" Jamie asked. 

Maggie crinkled her nose, "Where did what go, Jame?"

"The motorcycles!"

Maggie laughed. "I sold mine the day me and Mom found out we were having you. Mom still has hers, she keeps hers at work. She probably hasn't ridden it in ages"

"Can I ride it?" 

Maggie huffed, "You, my little man, are my pride and joy. So no, you're never riding it"

She walked the pouting little boy into the building, kissing him goodbye and rushing out so she wasn't late for work. Grabbing a second coffee on the way in, she arrived at the precinct, pulling into the labeled parking space. 

_NCPD Bureau Chief_

Maggie laughed to herself, thinking back to their racing days once more. That was the first night of many they found themselves having some irresponsible fun on those things. She shook her head and muttered to herself before popping open her car door. 

"We were really something"

 


	3. Can't Sleep Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are still enjoying!   
> So it'll be one part flashback and one part plot each chapter from this point on

Maggie sat down at her desk after a roller coaster of a morning, huffing the moment she leaned back in the chair. She threw her full coffee in the trash, pulling one of the files off her desk she was going to have to go through these problem cases now if she wanted to make it home on time. She looked over at the clock wondering how late it could already be. 

_4:00p.m._

_God, where did today go?_ Before she had a second to breathe there was a knock at her door. "Yeah!" she yelled. The man leaned his head through the door wearing a leather jacket and a t-shirt. 

"Disalvo what the hell are you doing here? Shut the door!" Maggie snapped. The man rushed in, taking a seat in front of her desk. "What the  _hell_ are you doing in this squad room? How do you know you weren't followed? Is everything okay?"

The man looked over the desk at his chief, raising his hands in the air in surrender. "Chief, chief, relax...the other guys didn't even see me come in"

Maggie huffed, "What part of _confidential_ undercover didn't you understand?? This op was between you and me. It's too risky, I didn't even tell the other guys about it. I told them you were on leave for a month". Detective Disalvo was assigned to a case involving the alien mob. The mob was becoming more and more heavy handed in National City, and while Maggie needed intel on them she needed it to stay quiet. The fewer people that know the better. 

"Chief I'm telling you, nobody saw me come in. It's just...I got myself into some trouble"

Maggie cocked her eyebrow, "What type of trouble" she asked warily. 

"Well you see, the bosses...they're having a dinner tonight and they told me to bring a date. I told them no, I told them I'd go alone but they insisted. Now there's no way in hell I'm finding myself a civilian and inviting them to a mob dinner. But I also know that the only people who know about this op are you and I. So that means...'

"God damnit Disalvo" Maggie breathed. "So you told them you were bringing someone?" The man nodded. "My wife is going to kill me" Maggie muttered, pulling out her phone. "Tonight, time and place? I'm not bringing anyone else into this, so it looks like I'm your date". The two conversed back and forth until they set their plans, in which Maggie stuck her head out of her office letting her detective know when the coast was clear. 

**Maggie:** You're going to kill me 

**Wifey:** You're staying late and you won't be home for Kara and Lena. 

**Maggie:** I'm so sorry. Undercover tonight last minute. Emergency. 

**Wifey:** Why are you going undercover?

**Maggie:** One of my detective's needs a date to a dinner on an op. Can't use anyone else.

**Wifey:** Sounds like a good excuse to go on a fancy date with a hot detective

**Maggie:** Vom. He's not my type. 

**Wifey:** And what is your type exactly ;)

**Maggie:** I'll show you when I get home tonight. 

**Wifey:** :) I forgive you. I'll tell them you say hi. I'll wait up for you. 

Maggie smiled at her phone

**Maggie:** Love you. And yeah, wait up tonight. I need to talk to you about something. 

She shoved her phone into her pocket, grabbing her keys and heading out the door. She was going to have to run home and change if she was now stuck going on a date; her plaid flannel just wasn't going to cut it. 

************************

Alex pulled up to the house around 7 to see Lena's car in the driveway and all of the lights on _._ She pulled in to the driveway next to their car, rushing to the door and sneaking her way in to find complete chaos. Music was blasting throughout the house, with Kara and Jamie dancing and jumping on the couch, singing at the top of their lungs. Alex stood in the doorway, her hands full with food from three different takeout restaurants, as she smiled at the sight of her little boy and her sister.

After a long moment, her attention was lost as she heard Lena speak next to her with a glass of wine in her hand and a smirk on her face. "You know why they get along so well, don't you?" She grabbed one of the bags out of Alex's hands, "Because Kara is a child trapped in a grown woman's body". Alex laughed. She carried the happy meal and the bag of potstickers over to the kitchen, pushing her way through the dogs while Lena set the pizza box down. "Quite an array of food" Lena laughed. 

"Yeah well as you said" Alex nodded towards the two still dancing around each other giggling, "I have two children. And they're both picky eaters"

"Hey!" Kara yelled, acknowledging her sister for the first time since she walked in, "I'm the least picky eater on the planet!"

"You're the least picky eater on a  _number_ of planets" Alex replied, "But you're the one who threatened not to come home without potstickers". Kara grinned, running over and taking the bag out of Alex's hand. Jamie saw Alex as his face lit up and his smile deepened. Alex smiled at him, crouching down and opening her arms as he raced towards her. She hugged him tight, kissing his cheeks until he started to fight back. 

"Aunt Kara picked me up! And Aunt Lena was with her, and, and I showed them my cubby at school and I showed them where I sit during reading time and then I showed them my new lunchbox!"

Alex raised her eyebrows, "Well that sounds like a lot of fun, and then you came home and danced?"

The little boy giggled and shied away, "Yeah we had a party!". Alex laughed, standing up and rubbing her hand on the top of his head. She handed Jamie his happy meal as he ran off to the TV before pulling two bottles of wine out of the last bag. "How about our own party?"

Two hours later the bottles of wine were empty, the takeout containers were scraped clean and the three women were laughing so hard they were crying. They spent the whole night reminiscing on old times, talking about old friends, old memories. But now their discussion changed course as they started to clean up and end their night.

"I still can't believe you two are only looking for a house now" Alex said, clearing the table. 

"We got engaged last year, we're not even married yet! You and Mags only bought your house after you got married"

"Well, yeah, buying a house maybe but we lived together before we got married" Alex said. 

"We  _do_ live together" Lena laughed, "Someone is just a little too attached to her loft to let it go. Sweetie, when was the last time you slept in your apartment?"

"I don't know" Kara answered shyly, "I honestly can't remember, It's sentimental! I'll give it up when we find a house"

Alex wiped down the counters, throwing the empty bottles in the recycling bin as Kara grabbed Lena's keys. 

"You're the one to talk about moving in together at the right time" Kara said suggestively with a devilish grin. She turned to hand Lena her coat before walking towards her sister and hugging her and kissing her goodbye. "Give dimples a kiss goodnight for me?"

Alex smiled, "You got it". She hugged and kissed Lena goodbye before opening the front door for them to head out. They started down the driveway before Alex yelled towards them, "And that was almost seven years ago, are you ever going to let me live that down?"

Kara laughed, leaning over into the chuckle, "Not in this lifetime!"

Alex closed the door, locking up before pouring one last glass of wine and plopping down on the couch to wait for Maggie. She started to laugh to herself, thinking of how it all happened, how her and Maggie made the decision to move in together. It feels like it was just yesterday. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

They were only together for seven months, but god did it feel like a lifetime. They may not have started their relationship conventionally, but once their op was over and Alex was healed, they could just be together, and boy did things fall into place. They were passionate about each other in every sense of the word. The sex was passionate, the fighting was passionate, the love was passionate; and before everyone knew it the two women who were previously known for running from commitment and avoiding affection were swooning, heart-eyed saps who were hopelessly in love and not afraid to show it. It never seemed to bother either of them, they never felt as though they were moving too slow or too fast, never felt pressured and everything felt easy...until now. 

Alex wanted Maggie to move in with her. She knew it was fast, reallyfast _,_ but everything just felt so right. Maggie already kept a toothbrush at Alex's apartment, she already kept clothes there, she already left work and went not home but to Alex's, _Alex's_ apartment became home. She knew Maggie was the one, and after spending the first twenty eight years of her life alone she felt as though she deserved to be happy. Be happy with Maggie. The problem was Alex wasn't stupid...Alex knew it was early, arguably too early, so instead of asking Maggie and potentially scaring the shit out of her girlfriend, she decided to keep her mouth shut. 

Weeks went by with Alex acting stranger and stranger as time went on. She couldn't get the question out of her head, and every time Maggie did something cute, something irresistible, something to make Alex melt, the question popped back into her mind and she couldn't help but turn awkward as she tried hiding it from her girlfriend. Maggie would pick up on the uneasiness. She would ask what was wrong, she would ask if everything is okay, and every single time Alex would nod enthusiastically changing the subject she'd leave Maggie more and more suspicious. Alex thought she was doing well until that memorable Saturday night. 

A huge group of them were out for a night on the town; Kara, Alex, Maggie, James, Winn, Vasquez and even Lucy as she happened to be in town that weekend. Everyone already drank way too much, but when they started playing cards at the alien bar things took a turn for the worst. Alex can't play cards. She's, what Maggie describes as, adorably horrendous. So the farther into the night Alex got the more she lost and therefore the more she drank. By one in the morning, Alex was beyond drunk, swaying in her chair as the rest of the group played and laughed around the table. Alex watched Maggie as she won the first round of poker. Maggie slammed her cards on the table and screamed, her face lighting up as if it was Christmas morning. She tossed her head back in laughter, showing those trademark dimples. Alex smiled.  _She is so beautiful._ The question that had been creeping up in her mind for the millionth time was taunting her,  _I just want to ask her, I need to know._  Her mind fogged by countless glasses of scotch, Alex decided  _why the hell not_ as she planned a long, romantic speech in her mind that was going to take Maggie's breath away. She would wait until they got back to her place and she would ask her.  _Actually,_ thought drunk Alex, _I'm going to do it right now._ Alex stood up from the table clearing her throat. Maggie stopped what she was doing, looking up at her girlfriend which caused the rest of the group to direct their attention. 

"So I need to get something off my chest" Alex said. The whole group exchanged a concerned glance before looking back at her to continue. "See Mags, We've been together for almost seven months which is like..." Alex paused, looking unbelievably confused, "Umm...thirty one times seven, what is that"

"217" Winn replied. 

"Yes!" Alex exclaimed, pointing towards Winn, "Yes, 217. Mags, we've been together for 217 days give or take, depending on the length of the month because some months are shorter than others..."

"Alex, hun" Maggie said endearingly, "Is everything okay? Do you maybe not want to talk about this with...everyone?"

"No! No, I do!" Alex said, "Let me start over...". Alex was drunk and determined, she was going to do this. "Mags we've been together probably somewhere around 217 days. And that's not really a long time even though it sounds like it is. But it's a long time to me. But I know it's not that long in the grand scheme of things..."

"Alex, babe" Maggie pleaded, slightly unsure as to what exactly was going to come out of her mouth. Alex ignored her. 

"And we tell each other we love each other and you wear my t-shirts, you know? And when you make my coffee in the morning I always see you taste it to make sure it's the way I like it..and since you sleep over all the time now I can't sleep by myself, which, to be honest, has become a problem for me..." Alex trailed off. Her mind had this cute, romantic speech prepared but somewhere in between her brain and her mouth the alcohol involved that night had it's own plan. "And I really want to do that forever with you, you know?"

The group was silent staring between the two, not entirely sure what was happening or how to react. Kara was grinning, James was holding his breath, Winn was baffled and Lucy was...to be honest, Lucy was hoping this was a dream. Maggie's eyes were ready to bug out of her head, her mouth agape. "Alex...what are you...what are you asking me?"

Alex huffed, slamming down into her chair. "I'm so drunk"

Maggie lightheartedly laughed, putting her hand on Alex's shoulder, "Yeah, I can tell. Maybe we should -"

"Will you move in with me?"

Everyone was quiet, looking at Maggie waiting for a response. She looked at Alex, who's face was now twisted and distraught as she sat patiently for an answer. She started to laugh. "Is that it?"

Alex looked confused, "What? Is what it?"

"That's why you've been acting so strange?" Maggie asked. She let out a long sigh of relief, " _Whew_. First I thought you were breaking up with me, you've been acting awkward around me for weeks, then I hear this speech and I think you're proposing to me in a bar at 1a.m., and that's it?"

Alex looked worried, delicately nodding her head up and down. 

"God, Alex, yes of course I'll move in with you. I'm already basically living with you. And you're right, it's not a long time in the grand scheme of things but no part of our relationship has been normal, so who cares. I love you, yes of course I'll move in with you"

Alex smiled, pulling Maggie in to a kiss as her drunk friends cheered like there was no tomorrow. Maggie leaned out of the kiss red, blushing and laughing as the rest of the bar chimed in. 

"Next round is on me, because my girlfriend is moving in with me" Alex slurred happily. Maggie laughed again, shaking her head.  _My girlfriend is such a nerd._ She watched Alex talk to M'gann, leaning over the bar in her black skinny jeans and short boots.  _My girlfriend is a hot nerd._

Kara hugged Maggie as Winn leaned over the table to high five her, "Way to go Sawyer, roping in Alex Danvers. Look at her melting over you"

Maggie looked back at her girlfriend smiling ear to ear until she saw Alex passing out drinks by the dozen. She ran up to her leaning in and muttering, "Alex you're buying a round...for the _whole bar?_ This place is packed"

Alex kissed her and smiled, "I don't care, my girlfriend is moving in with me"

Maggie smirked. "You'll care in the morning"

 

The next morning Alex woke up in her apartment, in  _their_ apartment, with her head throbbing. She pried herself out of Maggie's arms, reaching for her clock as she found the bill on her nightstand. She cared in the morning. 

* * * * * * * * * * * *  

Alex finished her glass of wine, looking at the clock surprised to find her wife still wasn't home. She knew she'd be home late, but now it was pushing it. Not accustomed to going to sleep by herself, Alex nuzzled the blanket on the couch waiting for Maggie to get in, waiting to talk, and waiting to sleep. She thought back to that night one last time, shaking her head in embarrassment. Since that night Alex never slept alone, not once. Maggie would be away for work and Kara would come over, other times her and Jamie would have a sleepover in his tiny dinosaur bed, but never did Alex sleep alone, and tonight wasn't an exception. She laid on the couch, forcing her eyes to stay open just a little longer, just a little longer until she would be in her wife's arms. It never got old, and it never will. 


End file.
